


Evolution

by ekbelfield



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, but it's hopeful angst, i think, post 4x15, yes it's the break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbelfield/pseuds/ekbelfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still says her name like it’s a whole sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick thing I posted on tumblr. I may or may not have written it while at work. I hope you all like it :)

He still says her name like it’s a whole sentence.

When they first met, the sentence was _trust me_. Then it became _I need you_. She knew it had evolved into _I love you_ before he did.

But now. Now it was _please. Please forgive me. Please don’t leave me. Please love me again._

Because he didn’t know. He doubted himself so much that he didn’t know she couldn’t stop loving him. He probably believed, somewhere deep down, that she was better off without him.

And maybe, maybe she was.

But she didn’t want to be better off, she just wanted him to _be better_. He’d have to learn how to do that without her now.

Then maybe, maybe they could try again.


End file.
